Foxy
' foxy 123.jpg foxy.jpg|Foxy na porta do escritório. Foxy' é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's. Sua localização inicial é atrás da cortina da Enseada do Pirata, de onde ele emerge e corre até o Escritório para atacar o jogador em qualquer noite, isso se ele não for monitorado o suficiente (com exceção da primeira noite), ou for monitorado demais (a partir da segunda noite) pelo jogador. Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos do jogo, Foxy vai se esconder por um bom tempo antes de atacar o jogador. Não se sabe o motivo de Foxy ser o único animatrônico a se esconder, no entanto, é possível que o desenvolvedor do jogo, Scott Cawthon, simplesmente queria um animatrônico que não é visto ou mencionado até mais tarde durante o jogo. Como seu nome sugere, Foxy é uma grande raposa animatrônica de cor marrom-avermelhado e pele esfarrapada. Ele tem um gancho em sua mão direita e um tapa-olho em seu olho direito. O tapa-olho é geralmente visto acima de seu olho, ao invés de tampá-lo. APARÊNCIA Foxy veste calças de linho marrom que são especialmente desfiadas nas pernas. Ele está danificado, com partes de seu maquinário a mostra. Com exceção da coxa, toda a perna é de metal, e sua mão esquerda é completamente descoberta, expondo o seu endoesqueleto. Seu peito, suas coxas e seus braços são rasgados em alguns lugares. Foxy parece ter a mandíbula quebrada, fazendo com que sua boca não feche corretamente e suas pálpebras são levemente caídas. Como todos os outros personagens, Foxy tem um conjunto de dentes. Os dentes de Foxy, no entanto, são mais nítidos do que os dentes dos demais animatrônicos, sendo semelhantes ao de um canino real, enquanto os outros animatrônicos têm dentições de um animal herbívoro. É notável também que, de acordo com o tema pirata, Foxy tem alguns dentes de ouro e outros em falta, mas não se sabe se os dentes em falta fazem parte do tema ou se é a falta de reparos. O seu focinho é salpicado nas laterais com pontos pretos, indicando que ali havia um bigode. É possível que este tenha caído devido a sua degradação. Localização Foxy é o animatrônico que percorre menos salas no jogo, porque, ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos (excluindo Freddy, seu padrão de movimento é totalmente definido. Ele começa na Enseada do Pirata, dentro da cortina fechada, e ao passar do tempo, a cortina vai abrindo e ele emerge ao Corredor Oeste. Se ele não for monitorado o suficiente ou for monitorado demais, ele irá correr todo o Corredor Oeste e entrará no Escritório, caso o jogador não feche a porta a tempo. Ele não aparece em nenhum outro lugar. COMPORTAMENTO Foxy se esconde por trás da cortina o jogo todo. Ao longo da noite, o jogador deve usar o Monitor periodicamente. Ele também deve monitorar a Enseada do Pirata (CAM 1C) em um equilíbrio entre "muito" e "muito pouco" para evitar que Foxy saia de sua cortina correndo em direção ao Escritório. Este equilíbrio pode ser difícil de encontrar, mas é essencial prevenir o ataque de Foxy nas primeiras noites. Seus ataques parecem ser cronometrados, ao invés de serem aleatórios. Se a I.A. de Foxy for definido em 20 na Custom Night e a Enseada do Pirata nunca for verificada, ele sempre irá bater na porta em intervalos de 32 ou 38 segundos (testado em V1.1). Isso ocorre porque, às vezes, quando ele se retira, ele irá retornar imediatamente para a fase 2 em vez de ser completamente coberto pelas cortinas. Ele também é muito mais ativo na versão portátil. Ele irá, algumas vezes, correr de volta caso sua I.A. esteja muito elevada. Fases: # Inicialmente, Foxy está completamente atrás da cortina. # A cortina é ligeiramente aberta, e será possível ver parte de seu rosto. # Foxy sai de trás das cortinas e fica em frente a câmera, em volta das sombras, sendo a única indicação de sua presença os seus olhos brilhantes. Sua cabeça é inclinada bruscamente para a esquerda. # Foxy vai preceder o seu ataque deixando as cortinas completamente abertas. A frase da placa "Sorry! Out of Order" (Desculpe! Fora de Funcionamento) será substituída por "IT'S ME" (SOU EU), uma mensagem comumente relacionada as alucinações. Foxy não será visto na Enseada do Pirata. Nessa fase, se o Monitor for abaixado imediatamente e o jogador fechar a porta, poderá ver Foxy correndo em direção ao Escritório na CAM 2A. # Foxy já deixou a Enseada do Pirata e começou a correr em localização ao jogador. Ao visualizar o Corredor Oeste (CAM 2A), o jogador verá brevemente Foxy correndo. Nessa fase, o jogador já deveria ter fechado a porta, e se não, deve fechá-la imediatamente, embora o sucesso seja muito improvável depois de ver Foxy correndo. # Se o jogador conseguiu fechar a porta, ouvirá então Foxy batê-la algumas vezes, e em seguida, irá voltar para sua posição normal na Enseada do Pirata na fase 1 (nas configurações mais difíceis, Foxy poderá voltar para a fase 2). Quando Foxy bate na porta, o jogador irá perder energia, sendo na 1ª vez 1%, na 2ª vez 6% e na 3ª vez 11%, tornando o jogo mais difícil. Se a tentativa de fechar a porta falhar, então Foxy irá se inclinar, com os braços balançando. A tela ficará estática por um tempo e depois resultará em Game Over. Curiosidades Mecânicas * É extremamente raro ver Foxy na primeira noite, mas já foi provado que isso é capaz de ocorrer se o jogador não verificar as câmeras durante 1 minuto e 15 segundos (menos de uma hora no jogo para PC). * Foxy some imediatamente ao se deparar com a porta fechada. Isso pode ser um bug, se o jogador olhar as câmeras enquanto Foxy bate na porta, ele já estará na Enseada do Pirata. * Se o jogador notar que a Enseada do Pirata está vazia, ele poderá abrir uma "janela do tempo", abaixando o monitor e fechando a porta, e Foxy só correrá até a porta se o jogador visualizar as câmeras do Corredor Oeste. Essa é uma forma de salvar a noite e tornar Foxy inofensivo. * A única vez que o jogador pode ver Foxy durante o dia é na tela de customização de I.A. da noite 7. * Foxy é o único dos quatro principais animatrônicos a ter um jumpscare diferente. Enquanto os outros pulam em cima do jogador, Foxy aparece somente na porta. Outra jumpscare diferente é a do Golden Freddy. * Foxy é o único animatrônico que se move enquanto as câmeras estão ligadas (as contrações deBonnie e Chica são exceções). * Existe uma falha que faz com que o som do jumpscare de Foxy seja ouvido por completo. Essa mesma falha também pode ocorrer com Freddy (quando a energia tiver acabado) e com Bonnie. * Outra falha interessante é quando Foxy emerge para fora da cortina, mas em seguida volta para dentro sem correr pelo Corredor Oeste. Esta falha ocorre apenas na versão portátil do jogo. * Diferente do que ocorre com os outros animatrônicos, a tela não irá chacoalhar quando Foxy der seu jumpscare. * A animação do ataque do Foxy pode ser interrompida quando a energia acaba (veja aqui). Ela também pode ser interrompida quando outro animatrônico mata o jogador antes de Foxy chegar na sala. * Tal como os outros animatrônicos, Foxy não se move enquanto o jogador estiver vigiando a Enseada do Pirata. * Quando Foxy está batendo na porta e o jogador está com o monitor para cima,existe um bug que o jogador verá ou a câmera que o jogador estava no começo das batidas de Foxy ou o Escritório em todas as câmeras,logo depois a câmera abaixará sozinha Aparência * Parece que o tapa-olho de Foxy pode cobrir e descobrir à vontade. Talvez haja articulações que o permitam fazer isso. Inicialmente, parece não cobrir o olho; no entanto, quando ele acaba de entrar no Escritório, o tapa-olho cai, e levanta novamente quando Foxy começa a chiar. Porém, isso pode ser devido aos seus movimentos físicos. * Assim como o caso de Chica, o olho do endoesqueleto de Foxy nunca é visto. * Foxy é o único animatrônico que não tem uma cabeça nos Bastidores. Nome * Seu nome real é Foxy, the Pirate Fox, traduzido no português como Foxy, a Raposa Pirata. Como seu nome já diz, Foxy é uma raposa com todo o estereótipo pirata. * A palavra "Foxy" é um diminutivo para Fox, o que significa que Scott poderia ter feito uma brincadeira com o nome, criando um eufemismo para o que Foxy realmente representa. * Foxy é tipicamente um nome feminino, embora ele seja chamado oficialmente de "ele" pelo Cara do Telefone no jogo. "O personagem naquele lugar é bastante único na medida em que ele se torna mais ativo se as câmeras permanecerem desligadas por um longo período de tempo. Eu acho que ele não gosta de ser vigiado. Eu não sei." ** Scott Cawthon também se referiu a ele como macho, quando foi perguntado sobre as mecânicas do jogo. ** O Cara do Telefone também se referiu a Foxy como macho no segundo jogo. * Foxy pode ter sido baseado no personagem Rolfe DeWolfe de Rock-afire Explosion, uma banda animatrônica de ShowBiz Pizza Place's, pois ambos tem seu próprio palco em relação aos outros e fazem parte da família Canidae (raposas, lobos, cachorros, etc.). * Foxy também pode ter sido baseado e/ou inspirado em Foxy Colleen, já que os dois são animatrônicos raposas e compartilham o mesmo nome. Áudio * Nos arquivos do jogo, é possível visualizar um arquivo de som chamado Pirate_song2. Quando visualizado, percebe-se que esse é o "Durum Dum Dum De Dum" que pode ser ouvido no jogo. Foxy canta isso aleatoriamente na Enseada do Pirata. Não se sabe o que desencadeia esse arquivo. * Foxy é o único animatrônico que pode ter a voz verdadeira ouvida, quando ele canta aleatoriamente na Enseada do Pirata. * Foxy pode ocasionalmente ser ouvido cantando enquanto o jogador está sem energia. Essa ocorrência pode ser vista aqui. Teorias * É comum encontrar teorias dizendo que Foxy é o responsável pela Mordida de 87. Sua mandíbula parece quebrada, que poderia ser o resultado depois do esforço para abrir a boca e morder o cliente. Seus dentes são afiados e são capazes de causar danos muito graves. ** É importante notar também que, ao mesmo tempo que desce o Corredor Oeste correndo, Foxy parece "morder o ar". Isso pode ser devido as suas articulações enfraquecidas de sua mandíbula. Essa teoria pode explicar também o porquê de Foxy ter sido descontinuado. Alucinações * Assim como Chica, Foxy não aparece nas alucinações. Trailer * Foxy e Golden Freddy não aparecem no trailer do jogo. * No trailer do primeiro jogo, Bonnie é mostrado correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. No entanto, na versão final do jogo, esta habilidade foi dada ao Foxy, e Bonnie ganhou a habilidade de se teletransportar pela sua rota. É especulado que Scott queria um "animatrônico surpresa". Pelúcias * Foxy é o único dos quatro principais animatrônicos que não tem uma pelúcia comprável na versão Android do jogo. Segundo Jogo * Na terceira foto oficial liberada do segundo jogo, Foxy era exatamente o mesmo do primeiro jogo, com a exceção de que o olho de seu endoesqueleto estava a mostra. No entanto, no segundo jogo, ele está diferente. * Foxy é o único animatrônico do segundo jogo a ter dentes na parte superior da mandíbula.